The Drabble Directory
by Caz251
Summary: A series of Harry Potter drabbles. Various Pairings.
1. Right or Easy (BellatrixTonks)

AN:This will be a series of drabbles that will be added to over time.

AN2: Written for the Creepy Pairing of the day challenge Bellatrix/Nymphadora

Right or Easy

It wasn't meant to be this way.

"Strip."

She was meant to be gathering information for the order.

"Now!"

Not giving in to the demands of a mad woman.

"Crucio."

Too slow. She needed to be faster. She would be faster. Stripping off her clothes she waited for her next order.

"Come here."

She shouldn't be doing this. She had a job to be doing. The order were counting on her. She had a choice, what was right or what was easy. She moved towards the voice.

"Good girl. Who do you belong to?"

She chose easy.

"You Aunt Bellatrix."


	2. Favourites (RodolphusVoldemort)

AN: Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge - Rodolphus/Voldemort

Everyone wondered about his marriage, they always had done. His wife had made her feelings for their Lord perfectly clear, and Rodolphus was positive that the upper echelons of pureblood society pitied him.

It was funny really, because he pitied Bellatrix. Bound in a marriage to him and under a fidelity clause she had nothing to offer their Lord. He was bound by no such restrictions though.

The Lestranges were always said to be the favourites of Lord Voldemort, and they were; Bellatrix was his favourite torturer, and Rodolphus was his favourite lover. Rodolphus wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Bella's Skills (BellatrixVoldemort)

AN:Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge - Bellatrix/Voldemort

"Bellatrix, pet, come here. I am in need of your skills," Voldemort called, looking at the traitor at his feet.

"Crucio," Bellatrix cried out in glee, watching as Snape began writhing on the floor, he would pay with his betrayal.

"Enough Bella," Voldemort spoke, "Avada Kedavra."

Snape stopped moving completely.

"Come Bella," Voldemort ordered, walking towards his rooms. Killing the spy in his ranks had been a rush, the dark magic pulsing through his body energising him. "Attend me, pet."

A look of glee crossed Bella's face as he began to disrobe, he would be using all her skills tonight.


	4. Tough Love (AlastorNymphadora)

AN:Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge - Alastor/Nymphadora

Auror training was hard, harder depending on who your mentor was. Her mentor was Mad-Eye Moody, she had no chance of an easy time.

"Again!" Moody growled.

Tonks sighed before getting up and into position again, knowing that she'd be hitting the mats again within minutes. For as old and scarred as Moody was he was still quick at pinning her to the mats.

"Enough!" Tonks cried out as she was pinned again, "No more tonight."

"Got to learn girl, so you'll be safe," Moody chastised.

Tonks sighed. He wanted her safe. He loved her. She didn't feel the same.


	5. Secret Bonds (DracoNeville)

AN: Something that slipped into my mind while waiting for a bus

"Tonight."

One whispered word sealed his fate, after tonight there would be no going back. The mark that he would get that night would be the proof of a bond breakable only by death. Neville nodded in Draco's direction letting him know that he'd heard, then went back to ruining his potion, his hands shaking with nerves.

At midnight he would meet Draco by the statue that led to Honeydukes, then sneak out of the castle to Malfoy Manor. Draco's mum and his gran would be there, and they would be bonded, in secret, until Skeeter found out at least.


	6. Brewing Obsession (SeverusSirius)

AN: Something that slipped into my mind while waiting for a bus

"Don't add that!" Severus barked, grabbing the vial from his tablemates hand.

"Why not? Don't want me to show you up?"

"Don't want you to kill me more like. You were about to create a lethal gas, Black. Don't you ever pay attention."

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed almost silently, losing his cocky look immediately. "Erm, thanks then Sniv-, Snape."

"Don't mention it, just pay attention," Severus muttered as he went back to his own potion. He didn't notice when Sirius went back to focus on what had been drawing his attention away from his potion before, Severus' hands; dicing, stirring, brewing.


	7. Firecracker (FenrirRabastan)

AN: Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge Greyback/Rabastan

The littlest Lestrange was his, Bellatrix had the heir, but the torture and ownership of the youngest Lestrange brother belonged to him. Fenrir had never told anyone he nature of their relationship, most believed that he was a dalliance or passing fancy, but the man was his, his submissive mate.

"We're going to the Malfoy's ball," Rabastan called to him, "you better be getting ready."

Fenrir growled as he stormed into the room, "I told you we're not going."

The look Rabastan gave him stopped Fenrir dead, he went to get ready, not wanting to anger his submissive, his firecracker.


End file.
